marry your daughter
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: hey guys, i just re-wrote this story so you guys can understand it more. :  please reviewwwww!


_**Marry your Daughter**_

**Percy's POV**

Ok…. I can do this…. Just walk in there and tell her …. Oh my gods, what if she blasts me when I'm done?Oh, hey! You're probably wondering on what I am blabbering about? Well I'll explain it to you,

My name is Percy Jackson; son of Poseidon, here I am on my way to the empire state building to talk to the goddess Athena about something….. you see I've been wanting to propose to my most wonderful girlfriend of 9 years; Annabeth Chase. Daughter of the wisdom goddess; Athena. we've known each other since we were 12. And we've been together since we were 16. So that makes it 9 years and I want to propose to her. But first I need the permission of her oh so wonderful parents. I already asked Mr. Chase and all that is left is her mother. I clutched the velvet box in my pocket that contained the ring for confidence. So here it goes.

"I need to go to the 600th floor". I said to the man behind the desk. The man just looked at me like I was crazy and said "there is no 600th floor here kid." "I'm Percy Jackson; son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus let me in unless you want to be turned into seawater."

The man became frightened by that and gave me the elevator pass. I said my thanks and boarded the elevator. When I reached the 600th floor, I began to search for Athena, but she was the one who found me. "What are you doing here Perseus?" Athena asked. "Lady Athena.." I said while bowing, I got to admit I was already sweating at the goddess' presence. "Rise Perseus" Athena said eyeing me suspiciously. "Lady Athena, I would like to ask you something…" I began my voice shaky. "What is it?" Athena asked. I opened my mouth to say something but I chickened out. Instead this is what came out. "I would like to ask you something but not right now." Athena looked at me like I'm crazy. Hey, you don't call me seaweed brain for nothing, and said "then why did you come here?" "Umm… could you come to Montauk beach tomorrow? Along with Mr. Chase and Annabeth? I decided I would ask you there." I said my hands sweaty from being nervous. Athena eyed me very suspiciously, for a moment I thought I was going to faint, but she shook her head and said "alright Perseus you have my word, what time do you wish I would arrive?" I thought for a second and said "around 5, if that's okay?" Athena nodded and dismissed me. I bowed once again and began making my way down the elevator. I nodded to the man behind the desk and went outside.

I figured that I could really need some help with what I'm going to do, so I called my horse Blackjack and rode on him " _hey boss. Where to?"_ he asked. "Camp Half-Blood." I told him. (I know what you're thinking that I'm to old for Camp considering that I'm 25 but you know) "I just need to visit my friends there." I added. "_okay. Hang-on boss we'll be there in no time!" _Blackjack said flying swiftly in the process. We arrived there in not less than 5 min. I leaped down from him and thank him. "_anytime boss. Whenever you need me, you know what to do."_ Then he took off. I started making my way up Half-blood hill. Once I got to Camp Half-Blood, I was greeted by Chiron. "Percy! It's so good to see you again." He said. "Chiron! Hey, have you seen Nico and Grover?" I asked. "Nico is in his cabin and Grover is with Juniper." he said. "What about Annabeth?" I asked. "She's in the arena. She just got here a while ago." He said. "okay thanks Chiron, see ya later." I said and ran to the arena. I figured I should visit Annabeth first considering she's my girlfriend. When I got there I saw her sparring and I decided to sneak up on her.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sparring when suddenly someone put their hands over my eyes. On instinct I turned around knocked the person to the ground and pointed my sword to his neck. And that's when I realized who this person was. "Jeez Wisegirl, is this how to treat your boyfriend who came to visit you?" Percy said with mocked hurt. I rolled my eyes and helped him up while adding. "Well, it was your fault. You know I always do that on instinct, Seaweed Brain." I said. He laughed and then kissed me so sweetly I thought I was going to fall. As if on cue my knees buckled and I fell to the ground with Percy on top of me. We both laughed and he helped me up and pecked me on the lips. "You should rest Wisegirl. You look tired." Percy said. "no I'm not. I'm perfectly fine." I said and started to yawn. "darn it." I said. Percy laughed and started to walk me to my cabin. When we reached my cabin he kissed me on the forehead and said see you later and left. I went inside my cabin and took a quick shower and took a quick nap.

**Percy's POV**

After I walked Annabeth back to her cabin, I began to make my way to Nico's cabin. I knocked 3 times and Nico came out and motioned me to come in.

**Nico's POV**

I just got out of the shower and got dressed when I heard somebody knock. When I opened the door I saw Percy I motioned for him to come in. I told him to sit down while I took out a towel and began drying my hair. "So, what brings you here Percy?" I asked. "I was wondering if you could help me with something." Percy said. "Okay shoot.". Percy began telling me about his visit to Athena and how he would want to propose to his girlfriend. "And that's why I need you and Grover's help." Percy said after finishing his long story. "Well, okay fine, but where are we gonna get a piano and some drums?" I asked. "I already ask Apollo about it days ago. And he said yes so you know…" Percy said. I sighed and said "alright Perce. But when are we gonna practice? Considering tomorrow is when we are gonna perform." I asked. "You and Grover, meet me after dinner behind Zeus' fist. And would ya mind telling Grover about it? And please tell him to keep it a secret." Percy asked. "Alright Perce." I said. "Oh thank you so much Nico, I owe you and Grover one." He said. "Yeah, yeah see ya later." I said. "See ya." And Percy left.

After drying my hair I went out to Juniper's tree, considering Grover might be there. And sure enough, he was there making out with Juniper.

**Grover's POV**

I was making out with Juniper when I heard someone cough. I pulled away and saw Nico standing there. "Nico! How long have you been here?" I said my cheeks turning pink. "oh not long, can I have a word with you…. Privately?" Nico said. I turned to Juniper, she nodded and she went to go join her friends. "so what's up?" I asked. Nico told me everything. " and that's why Percy needs us to go here after dinner… oh and he said to keep it a secret." Nico said ending he's very long speech. " sure I'll come." I said. "okay cool." Nico said, then he looked at his watch. "oh its almost time for dinner come on." And we made our way to the Pavilion.

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to see one of my siblings waking me up, I got up washed my face and combed my hair and went to the Pavilion with my siblings. We sat at our regular table. I was looking around to see if Percy was here when I saw him. He saw me too and waved. I smiled and waved back. Food was already served and all that was left to do was to eat. But first, we went to the fire to offer like we do every time. I saw Percy made an offering to Poseidon and a short prayer to Apollo. I wonder why…. After my sacrifice to Athena, I made my way back to my table. I was eyeing Percy suspiciously while eating. I saw Percy finish he's plate and put it on the dirty pile, then Nico and Grover came up to him and told him something. Then Percy saw me looking at him and he blew me a kiss and waved. I smiled and waved back and they went out. I shook my head, I figured that they would just be having some guy time or something. When I finished my plate put it among the dirty pile and made my way to my cabin.

Percy's POV

After dinner me Grover and Nico made our way to Zeus' fist. It was already 8 pm and we practiced until 12 midnight. "guys I think that's enough for now its already midnight. Chiron might catch us." I said. "don't worry I told Chiron so he knows, and don't worry again because I told him to keep it a secret." Grover said. " oh thanks, but still its already very late and we should already be getting rest." I said. Yawning to emphasize my point. Nico and Grover said okay and we all went to our respective cabins.

Annabeth's POV

My alarm has gone of and I went to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. After that we made our way to breakfast. I didn't see Percy at breakfast I wondered why. So after breakfast I went to his cabin. But he wasn't there. I went to the lake and there he was writing something. I walked up to him. " hey Seaweed Brain you missed breakfast." I said while kissing his cheek. "oh hey Wisegirl, its okay I ate already." He said kissing me on the lips. I smiled on the kiss. I was very happy and contented. But then Nico shouted "PERCY! Come on!" "alright I'll be right there." Percy shouted back. He turned to me and said " meet me at Montauk beach later at 5pm k?" he said kissing me once more. " mmkay." I said still dazed from the kiss. He laughed and hugged me and ran to join Nico and Grover.

**4:56pm**

**Percy's POV**

Okay, I'm very nervous. Annabeth and Mr. Chase are already here and Athena—oh there she is. Okay it's already 4:59pm almost time to start. I'm soooo nervous. Okay 5:00pm time to start.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was wondering what was going on when suddenly I realize Nico, Grover and Percy were there. Nico at the piano, which surprised me, Grover at the drums, which also surprised me, and Percy at the mic. They all have mics but still. Then Percy said "umm, hey Mr. Chase, Lady Athena and my dear Annabeth." I blushed at that. "umm I'm uhh.. here to ask you all something but as you can see, I'm no good with words. But I can sing it. So um.. here it goes, oh Apollo and father help me." I just had to laugh at that. Then piano music began to play and he began to sing.

**(A/N: Percy will be Bold; Nico and Grover when singing together will be **underline; **Annabeth's thoughts will be **_italics_** and Percy, Grover and Nico singing together will be **_**bold and italics**_**. Ok that's all)**

**Sir I'm a bit nervous about being here today  
>Still not very sure what I'm going to say<br>So bear with me please if I take up too much of your time. **_Wow I didn't know Percy could sing that well, hmm this song is kind of familiar…_

**See in this box is a ring for your oldest, ***Percy holds out the velvet box and opens it* _wow, that's a beautiful ring… wait a minute, for your oldest? I'm dad's oldest… does this mean…  
><em>**She's my everything and all that I know is ***Percy puts box back in his pocket*  
><strong>it would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side…<br>'cause very soon I'm hoping that I … ***Percy turns to Annabeth and Athena who gasps*

_**Could marry your daughter, make her my wife.  
>I want her to be the only girl that'll love for the rest of my life.<br>Give her the best of me till the day that I die, yeah. **__Oh really…  
><em>_**I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen,  
>she'd be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen<br>I can't wait to smile when she walks down the aisle,on the arm of her father,  
>on the day that I marry your daughter. <strong>__gods seaweed brain is proposing and asking permission through a song. When can he get so much cornier. But ….. its really sweet of him. _

**She's been here in ****Camp**** since the day that we met, ***Percy winks at Annabeth*_I rolled my eyes and shook my head while blushing. he even changed the lyrics.  
><em>Scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left.  
><strong>So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad.<br>I've done most of the vows done so far,  
><strong>so bring on the better or worst,  
><strong>and till death do us part, there's no doubt in my mind, its time, I'm ready to start…<br>I swear to the**** Styx**** with all of my heart ***thunder rumbles* *Athena and Annabeth gasp while Mr. Chase smiled* _he sweared on the river Styx._

_**I'm gonna marry your daughter make her my wife,  
>I want her to be the only girl that'll love for the rest of my life.<br>Give her the best of me till the day that I die. **_*Percy turns to Annabeth and Athena*  
><em><strong>I'm gonna marry your princess, make her my queen,<br>she 'd be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen,  
>I can't wait to smile when she walks down the aisle on the arm of her father,<br>on the day that I marry your daughter.**_

ooohhhh *Percy turns to Annabeth looking at her in the eye while singing his heart out*

**The first time I saw her, I swear I knew, that I'd say I doooo, ohhh.. **

*soft piano music* **I'm gonna marry your daughter make her my wife,  
>I want her to be the only girl that'll love for the rest of my life<br>Give her the best of me till the day that I die.  
>I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen,<br>she'd be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen.  
>I can't wait to smile, when she walks down the aisle, on the arm of her father,<br>on the day that I marry your daughter.***piano solo*

Percy's POV

After I finished singing I don't know who's face was redder, mine or Annabeth's.

I walked over to them and said " umm … okay that's what I wanted to ask you. Mr. Chase?" I turned to Mr. Chase first, I thought he was going to do something instead, he just smiled " you have my blessing Percy." He said. I smiled "thank you ever so much Mr. Chase! *gulp* L-Lady A-Athena?" I said very nervous now. Athena lifted her hand, at first I thought she was going to zap me so I closed my eyes, but instead she placed her hand at my shoulder smiled and said "as long as my daughter is happy…. I'm happy, you have my blessing Perseus." I thought I was dreaming but I'm not. I was so happy I even hugged Athena. She seemed surprised because I felt her step back. I realized my mistake and I let go blushing in the process " oh Lady Athena, I'm sooo sorry please forgive me I didn't mean too I-I-I-….. spear me!" I said shielding myself. I heard Athena, Annabeth, Mr. Chase, Nico, and Grover laugh at me. I felt my cheeks beginning to turn red. Annabeth rolled her eyes and smirked "oh Percy, your such a seaweed brain! Oh and by the way I would love to marry you." After hearing does words I thought that I could already die but if that happened I would never be able to attend my own wedding. I took out the ring and placed it on her finger. I grinned my loop side grin and Annabeth laughed. I kissed her. And everyone cheered and clapped. Even Athena. then she said "alright you two break it up." I pulled away from Annabeth, the grin still on my face. I turned to Athena. she tried to look stern but you can tell there's laughter in her eyes. "now Perseus…" she said her voice deadly serious. *gulp* "yes Lady Athena?". "you must take care of my daughter no matter what. Protect her and serve each other all the days of your lives. The same for you my dear daughter." Athena said. "Yes mother, of course." Annabeth said with a grin. I grinned too and kissed her. They all cheered again and clapped. then Grover suddenly said "what are we waiting for? Lets celebrate! I hear Chiron has a picnic planned out on Half-Blood hill? Race ya there!" then he dashed off. We all laughed and followed the hungry satyr up the hill where Chiron was waiting with a big smile on his face.

_**5 years later**_

Percy's POV

I was here in my home with my wonderful wife Annabeth and our 4 year old daughter Karissa Chrysanthe Chase Jackson. Karissa and Chrysanthe are both greek names. Karissa means love and grace. Chrysanthe means golden flower. Kari, as we call her, has blonde hair and beautiful sea-green eyes. She is incredibly smart and has her mother's personality. She got her power over water from me. Oh and did I mention that we have another baby on the way? Well now I mentioned it. Annabeth is 6 months pregnant with our second child! Not bad for us. Hopefully it's a boy. Kari is currently listening to Annabeth's stomach. When suddenly she said "mommy, daddy can you tell me another story?" she asked looking at us with her cute eyes. "hmm what story sweetie?" Annabeth asked stroking her hair. I had to smile. I had a wonderful life; a sustainable job, the girl of my dreams for a wife, a beautiful daughter and another child on the way. I couldn't ask for more. "well you guys already told me about how you met, your quests, your wedding, how I was born…. Oh I know! How you got enga—enda- enra—ugh!" Kari said. I laughed " engaged. Kari En-ga-ged." I said. "I knew that! But how did you got enda—enga—whatever the word is." Kari asked turning to Annabeth. "your father can explain better considering the fact that he was the one who proposed." Annabeth said turning to me with a smirk on her face. Kari turned to me giving me a very cute look which I just cannot resist. "how did you proposed daddy?" Kari asked. "well,… I began turning to Annabeth. Let's just say I sang my heart out to your mommy, grandma Athena and Grandpa Chase." I said winking at Annabeth who just rolled her eyes. "gods wisegirl, if you keep rolling your eyes like that they might get stuck like that….. forever." I said smirking, but that earned me a punch on the shoulder so hard I fell to the ground. "oww…" was all I could manage to say before turning back to my giggling daughter and smirking wife, who stuck her tongue out at me. "hahaha very mature Annabeth." Annabeth just smirked while my daughter rolled her eyes. Wow like mother like daughter. I thought. "okay… enough with the lovey doveyness and tell me how you proposed daddy…" Kari said. "okay okay….. well it began one sunny morning…" I began. i told her every detail about what happened and when I was done, this is what my wonderful daughter said: "wow daddy…. Your such a seaweed brain!" and she went to her room. I just sat there stunned on how my daughter just said the nickname Annabeth gave me, considering the fact she didn't know about that. While Annabeth laughed. _Wow…. I really must be a seaweed brain…_I thought.

_**The end**_


End file.
